Hug
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: In a dead winter's day, Souseiseki's constant shivers provoke Suiseiseki's natural sisterly instincts to warm her up. SuiSou


**Hug**

_In a dead winter's day, Souseiseki's constant shivers provoke Suiseiseki's natural sisterly instincts to warm her up. SuiSou_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Snow—fresh and falling slowly from the sky—patterned the background in the most surreal way, covering mountains and trees, lakes and ponds, and even playground equipment and buildings with a blanket of white fluffiness. Souseiseki, having already woken up due to her sister's frightful screams, pressed her small hands against the window, feeling the cold air tickle her palms. She heaved out a slow breathe onto the window, watching as her hot breathe dissolved into the cold area of the window, creating a visible almost-clear spot. She laced her pointer finger through it, making a clean streak across it, and frowned, unfazed by such things.

She pushed her hands away from the window, the tingling sensation of cold—a new feeling she had never experienced before—evanescing from her, the warmth of her body returning. Then, with a few quick steps, she entered the living room to see the other Rozen Maiden dolls (plus Jun and Nori, the humans) do their usual dilly-dallyings. Souseiseki sighed and stared at her twin sister, Suiseiseki, sitting next to her on the sofa.

Shinku's eyes were focused on and only the television screen, watching her favorite show, Detective Kun-Kun. Hanaichigo, sitting behind the table with crayons all around her, looked every now and again to watch Detective Kun-Kun. Jun was concentrating, though not as much, like Shinku, and Nori was fixing up yet another meal—probably Hanamaru Hamburgers. Suiseiseki was staring at Souseiseki for the longest time, a confused disposition overcoming Suiseiseki's usual wicked behavior.

Suiseiseki gently nudged her sister and curled her fingers, gesturing her to follow. Souseiseki did and trailed inches behind the third Rozen Maiden doll, an eccentric atmosphere befuddling them both.

"Souseiseki," Suiseiseki whispered, sitting on a step on the stairs. She ogled closely at her younger sister, pouting. She gathered her dress and moved closer to Souseiseki, prompting her to at least communicate with her. "You're acting strange again."

Souseiseki diverted her gaze away from her sister's intense red and green eyes, closing her near identical ones. She pushed away from her own sister and bumped down two steps, clinging onto the stair rail as if for dear life. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not!" Suiseiseki rushed down to her twin and touched Souseiseki's fragile arm, nodding her identical head in disappointment. "Something's wrong. You're not yourself, Souseiseki, I can tell. Please tell me what's wrong." Suiseiseki felt Souseiseki's cheeks, but quickly retreated her hand back cautiously, confused by what just happened. Souiseiseki's cheeks weren't warm at all… they were cool, _cold_.

Suiseiseki laughed out loud—an evil, sinister laugh—but she meant it to be a laugh of success, of joy. Souseiseki didn't think so, because she just looked at her older sister nonchalantly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Outside… it's white. It's weird, and I felt something different when I touched the window."

"Ohohoho, it's the cold that's got you!" Suiseiseki smiled. "Don't worry; I've learned how to deal with the cold. Thanks to my dress, I don't really have to worry about it because it's warm, but since you don't… well, there's another way to cure you from the cold!" With that, Suiseiseki trudged towards her younger sister gracefully, wrapping her small and delicate arms around Souseiseki's waist, rubbing her cheek against the other's. Suiseiseki kept at her warming-up tactics until Suiseiseki saw Souseiseki's cheeks turn red with an unbearable warmth.

Suiseiseki cackled again. "See, see, that wasn't so bad? Well, I'll be going. Tell me when you're cold again!"

As Suiseiseki left, Souseiseki touched her cheeks, feeling a different sensation. It wasn't at all frightening as the "coldness" Suiseiseki mentioned, but it was different. Rather, it was the opposite of "coldness".

Souseiseki liked it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My first Rozen Maiden fic. I simply adore Suiseiseki and Souseiseki (honestly, it took me a while to learn how to spell their names, though).**


End file.
